Sai Michaelis
As part of the Writher's House Faction, Sai learned how to suppress any and all emotions and constantly presents a fake smile and happy demeanor when speaking to others, whether it's inside or outside of the faction. Not getting emotionally involved or attached to things or people when on missions gives him more of an objective view point and the ability to think things through carefully and quickly rather than running off of emotions like most people do. In short, he's calm majority of the time. But he is very loyal to someone he feels indebted to and is willing to do whatever it takes to express his gratitude. His loyalty doesn't lies with every many people, he can be deceitful when he wants to be in order to gain information but when it is true, he goes the entire mile. Sai's very loyal to the Writher's Faction for taking him in when he was given up when he was only just an infant. While not at first, he didn't care too much for working with his employer from the American branch, Dr. Karen, that has changed to where he does respect her and sees her as a friend and not just an annoying bitch of a woman. The reason for this is she actually reminds him a little of his mother, Ichihara Yuuko whom he has on occasion made contact with and tolerates more than he does his father, Sebastian Michaelis. He's also gotten fond of a young boy by the name of Hanataro, a fallen angel from the Kingdom of Britannia. The two share an intimate relationship and tries to, at best, help Hanataro talk out his problems rather than keeping them bottled up inside. Aside from all of that, Sai excels in art and academics for he makes good grades in school (despite attending Tsukuba Academy is part of his cover) and he follows his orders obediently. Sai never has any problems in school and manages to finish everything quickly so that he has more time for his needs. That usually means more time to hit the library and read check out some books to read. Much like Yuuko, Sai is very crass and forward when he speaks to others. He says things that in a lot of cases cause others to get angry and upset with him. It's more or less, he says them at the wrong time or states the obvious in certain situations he shouldn't. This has caused him to not gain as many friends with others in his grade level but he seems to have no problem with the younger students. He says things without a care in the world and it is mostly directly towards those he views as complete idiots. While having hardly any emotions is a great asset to him and allows him to do his job effectively, it's also backfires. In situations where a person should feel strong emotion, he misses out. He has managed to fall in love with Hanataro, though unintentionally; he doesn't let this affect his job performance. He doesn't cry when someone dies, doesn't get jealous, he has off and on gotten moody but considering him constantly being emotionless, it is hard to tell. This makes him stand out quite a lot and it's something that he struggles with, for his feelings are very dominant and letting them out in an appropriate way can prove to be difficult sometimes. But he has no problem telling it like it is, even it if it is in quite a rude manner. The only emotion he does express frequently, however, is anger and that is only towards Sebastian. He thinks of him as nothing more than a demon whore and a user to gain anything no matter what it is and doesn't think about the consequences at the end. He also finds it annoying as hell when his father tries to establish some sort of relationship between them which Sai blatantly refuses by any means and just wants him to stay out of his life. In other words, he hates Sebastian just as much as Yuuko does. Although his relationship with Yuuko isn't as close as it should be, he doesn't hate nor find any fault in her. He understands why she gave him up and doesn't resent her for it. Appearance Sai is 6'0'' ''with short ink-black hair, ink-black eyes and extremely pale skin which he inherited from Yuuko. When attending classes, he is usually seen wearing an all black boys uniform that consists of a white oxford long sleeved shirt, long sleeved jacket with a high collar, matching black pants, white socks and black suede shoes. For casual attire, he simply dumbs it down to a plain white t-shirt and some shorts and sandals. He also carries around a small backpack with his art supplies in it along with scrolls and ink. He wears a short black jacket and carries a tip-less tanto bladed weapon on his back. The rest of his outfit consists of a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques. He also wears a ninja headband protector across his forehead. History Sai was orphaned as an infant and was brought to the Writher's House faction branch in Asia, specifically Osaka, Japan. It was an organization that dealt in housing the homeless of not just humans but other non-humans as well. An example of this would be vampires, demons, fairies, wizards, lycons, ect. They're taught immediately the moment they arrive how to protect themselves out there in the world when they're alone. Trained fighters to hunt and kill anything (or anyone but not unless necessary) that has made it a goal to hurt the innocent. They're a faction that gives non-human beings the benefit of the doubt. Meaning, they give them a choice as to whether or not do they wish to continue down the path they've chosen when they first encounter anyone from the Writher's House or put their skills and time to better use to protect not only themselves but others as well. Once in, you're immediately an employee of the organization. A lot of the people that are part of it do get compensated for what they do while others do not mind doing it for free. This organization has branches all over the world but is very discreet about their exact locations. The branch Sai was part of had made him emotionless. He was trained with a unit that he was once part of commanded by a man named Harusuki and was eventually assigned over later to Tokyo to assist Dr. Karen. Throughout his childhood, Sai never really wondered, much less cared who is parents was, although the faction had this information placed within his files when he was brought to them by his own mother, a woman named Ichihara Yuuko. It is unknown why she allowed her son to be a part of this organization but it can be hinted that she could've done this out of spite towards the boy's father but it is known that she gave him up so that he can be given a better life than she felt she ever could. Her own life was much too complicated because of the job she had which has caused her to die on numerous occasions but never successfully stayed dead. Her job was to grant wishes for those who sought out something. In exchange for this wish, they had to give her something of value that is the wait of the wish. No more or less. This basically concludes that Sai's mother possessed magical related abilities, making her a powerful sorceress. However, the only thing that Sai inherited from his mother is her sarcastic and crass personality and pale skin. Had he not been taught to suppress his emotions, he might've turned out more like his father, whom was unfortunately a demon. Also something that was recorded in his file. Sebastian Michaelis was his name, a third level demon from Hell who formed a contract with a young human boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive over a hundred years ago, before Sai was even born. While growing up in the faction, he had a rather difficult time forming friendships and other bonds with those his age because of his emotionless demeanor. He would say things or call others names (mostly names based on how they looked or their intelligence level), which resulted in him getting into a lot of fights with the residents when he wasn't around Harusuki and a group of students who shared a similar personality to him but weren't socially inept. They knew how to interact with others. Sai did not as Harusuki never taught him. He only taught him how to suppress his emotions and use the abilities he had to his advantage when on a mission. The motto was 'If your mind is clouded, you will die'. This is what Harusuki told him and made him follow. And so he did obediently with no problems or back talk. Besides being socially inept, another reason Sai had trouble making friends was because of what he was. Anyone in the faction is taught not to be racist against other beings but a lot do not listen. Sai was a half demon and although he didn't understand why that made any difference then, he does not. People fear what they don't understand or from what they hear. It is common that demons of any kind or not to be trusted because they have a reputation for betraying those around them to get what they want. But Sai wasn't like that in the slightest. He'd never let anything that anyone said to him bother him. In fact, he'd spent a lot of time to himself either reading books or painting and drawing. He has an amazing talent for art but has not really thought about pursuing it, much less naming anything that he has drawn. He's also intelligent as well in academic areas. Just by looking at him, you wouldn't be able to tell. It wasn't until he'd become the age of twelve where he did decide to take an interest to find out who is parents were by asking the head over the branch he'd grown up in. Just to see would they tell him the truth. It is common for many people that become part of the faction to not know who their respective families are. Some of them are dead and others do not wish to be found. Sai was unfortunately lucky that his parents were easy to find and so he sought Yuuko out by going to her shop. That is where he'd began to learn more about the reason as to why he was placed in the hands of someone else to be taken care of. His mother felt that she didn't deserve to be forgiven for her choice and would understand if her son hated her. But he didn't. Actually, it was his father who he hated the most. It was demons like him that gave others a bad name and made it hard for anyone to trust them, when they have no intentions of harming anybody. From that point on, Sai kept in contact with his mother and wasn't looking to make contact with his father but it'd happened unintentionally. Sebastian was happy to see his son, his son was not happy to see him. And this is when Sebastian did not have Ciel present by his side, nor was he on a mission of sorts. They'd crossed paths when Sai was 15 and on a mission. The meeting was … violent as the two mostly ended up physically fighting one another. Though Sebastian had only provoked the fight in the first place to see just how strong his son was. But he wasn't happy that he was part of an organization that killed demons. Not that Sai cared about his father's opinion and just wanted him to go the hell away. They were equal in strength, which is clear that he had inherited demonic abilities just like he inherited some magical prowess from Yuuko. Magic wise, all Sai can do is use a scroll fused with magic to create a barrier but he uses this to protect others and not himself and he is able to form probationary contracts with others if he inclined wanted to. Had he been born a full demon, he would not be able to do this because demons like Sebastian do not believe that such a thing is necessary to have, much less useful. Plus it's good magic not dark and evil in some way. He didn't inherit any of Yuuko's other abilities, much less the power to grant wishes to someone (but that doesn't mean he cannot learn how). Much like Yuuko, he also didn't inherit Sebastian's ability to be able to form a Faustian Contract that is made between a human and a demon and the price at the end of the exchange is the human's soul and not have a taste for any human food. Sai retained his taste for food and is glad to for he has said once before that he'd rather kill himself than to be anything like his father. Plot Two years prior to now, Sai has continued to work for the Writher's Faction in Osaka, going on missions involving any unusual activity or an extra hand is needed to assist another member of the organization. He has shown to be quite proficient at his job, not letting his emotions (or lack there of), get in the way of what he is supposed to do. His most recent assignment was to work alongside Dr. Karen in Tokyo, a woman who was very much like his mother but just more of a bitch and attend Tsukuba Academy as a undercover student to help her find out just how true the rumors were about the school. He refused to use his father's last name and used 'Hamasaki' as his last name to be able to enroll. In the beginning, Sai disliked her greatly because of how she spoke towards him. They butted heads on some occasions to the point he has actually threatened to kill her and smiled while saying it should she continue to rub him the wrong way. This dislike grew when he'd become part of an intimate relationship with his young roommate Hanataro Tenshi, a fallen angel from the Crystal Tokyo world, hailing from a taken over Haumean Kingdom that was now the Britannia Kingdom. She'd make comments about wanting to dissect Hanataro to Sai, which made him want to kill her right then but refrained from doing so. He'd used an annoyance of hers, her stalker Cornelia Mistyrain in insults towards the woman that she only took with a grain of salt. Sai is very protective of Hanataro because of the young boy's timid nature. He was protective of him when they first met and became roommates because Hanataro would always be so kind to him and him, speaking like he usually does, anything he said immediately embarrassed the boy. Which he'd found to be humorous as well as cute because he was so innocent. He could tell that he'd been through a lot before coming to Tsukuba but unlike most people, he didn't pressure nor press for information. He let Hanataro willingly open up to him the more they got to know one another. That's how he'd learned he wasn't from Earth, had an older brother and later a nephew. And he wasn't happy at the idea that his own father was there at Tsukuba Academy as well and couldn't help but worry for his safety and well being anytime he'd left him alone and was called on duty. As part of a small mission from Dr. Karen, Sai was to investigate into that by skulking around on the outside the campus unseen while she took care of the inside. Their search turned up nothing but they were able to find out specifically the names of the group of students that were fighting against Aizen. But no one other than a select few had actually seen Aizen do anything so the claims for the time being can only be considered speculation until more information is found which Sai was working on. The only thing he discovered was a lot of students that were evil and attacking other students for no reason and turning them evil as well. He'd found out it was done through the use of Dark Probationary contracts but as to where and who it'd begun with, he has yet to find out. Some of the fights he'd managed to stop by simply knocking the students out to keep them from destroying the school with the dangerous magic they were playing with. But there was much more going on than just what was on the surface and Sai managed to discovered that there was an entity known as Tutock being the one causing the trouble on the campus of Tsukuba. It'd been proven true when Tutock first attacked the campus and Dr. Karen helped from the front of the school while Sai and two of the Eleven Eyes group members defended the school from the back. Since then, he'd been trying to keep the strange occurrences from getting out of hand as best as he could. On top of that, he'd had to think about the well-being and safety of his boyfriend Hanataro whom he didn't want to get hurt. There was a couple of times that he had but luckily he came out of the situations unharmed. Although, Sai is worried that something internally might be going on with Hanataro since during one of their intimate moments, he'd bitten him in the heat of the moment and drew blood, having ingested it and is worried that it might affect him, due to the fact that he is half angel. He keeps a constant watch on him to make sure that nothing is wrong with him but regardless, he'd still be worried, even if he was fine. The both of them come August will be entering into their last year at Tsukuba Academy once the current semester they're in is over. By then, Sai hopes that all the craziness going on will have calmed down and will do his best to help out as much as he can. He'd also learned that his father is working at the school too, whom he greatly dislikes, no matter how much effort he attempts to make in trying to building a father-son relationship with him but Sai is hardly the least bit interested. And insists he stays away from Hanataro if he knows what's good for him. As the last thing he needs and wants is him invading in his private life. Recently, Sai and Hanataro decided to move off campus and get a place together. In the same place where Hanataro's brother lives, the Hinata Boys Dorm. Sai continues to work as part of the Writhers House Faction and remains Dr. Karen's assistant where he's actually on better terms with, despite her odd displays of showing affection, he's at least aware that she does show genuine care for Sai. Even though originally, the two of them had disagreements in the very beginning but they've managed let them go in order to work together to keep the students at Tsukuba Academy safe. Sai's also helping her to make a cure for vampirism. Relationships Hanataro Tenshi From the time Sai arrived to Tsukuba Academy, he'd taken a protective interest to his roommate Hanataro Tenshi whom he knew was not entirely human but kept that to himself and waited for the boy to tell him himself. He basically became the timid boy's protector from other students ... and himself as Hanataro has a habit of creating accidents and getting unintentionally hurt in the process. He eventually expressed his feelings for the boy by simply just kissing him out of the blue and from there, their relationship had progressed. He became more protective of Hanataro but can tell that he is dependent upon him because of the hard life that he had before coming to Japan and attending Tsukuba. Powers & Abilities Sai was born as a half demon, making his mother, in a sense human. He displays similar abilities as his father but unlike him, he retains his taste for human food and doesn’t crave to eat the souls of human beings. Nor does he have the ability to grant wishes for others for a price. But he has inherited other abilities from both of his parents. Demon *Enhanced Speed - Given that Sai is a demon/vampire hunter, his demonic abilities for speed does come in handy. He has demonstrated the ability to outrun a school bus that's sped off without him, able to run to places in an hour or less than that, that would normally take a day or longer to get to by usual transportation like a car, bus, train, or plane. Sai's also shown the ability to be able to stand, walk and run across water. Something that not even his Sebastian is able to do. *Enhanced Endurance - Unfortunately, he did inherit his father's endurance, allowing him to sustain multiple injuries from strong enemies and still continue fighting. He does feel the pain of being injured, however, because he is a half demon, he is able to survive attacks that would normally kill humans or weaker level demons. Examples of this would included being shot and stabbed repeatedly (normal guns with regular bullets do not work but guns specifically made for killing demons and other non-human beings will) or being crushed by heavy objects. To be able to at the very least mortally wound Sai to reach the point of near death would be to use a weapon made to kill demons or a weapon wielded by a demon. This would include a Demon Sword, Demon Scythe, etc. In short, any weapon enhanced and manipulated by the power of a demon. *Enhanced Sense of Smell - Sai is able to find human based on smell, including the ones he has never personally met. This all enables him to deduce if they are dead, alive, or injured, and is able to discern if someone is a human or a member of another race, which he has shown as he is able to quickly identify a vampire’s scent from a human’s. Sai’s also stated himself that he is able to pick up any kind of scent. Sorcerer : The only abilities that he inherited from his mother Yuuko is the ability to create a protective barrier that he does with the use of magic scrolls infused with the power of magic. He uses them to protect others more than he does use them on himself. And because his mother was a sorceress, the only type of contract that Sai is capable of being able to enter is Probationary Contracts. Contracts that require a magic circle to be summoned (or drawn and then activated) and the one that he enters into the contract with, he and that person must share a kiss and the both of them will gain magic related powers but only one out of the two partners will gain the primary weapon. There are other ways to perform such a ritual but very few know of them. And because of Sai's current age, he his pactio contracts would be considered 'Temporary'. Until he is at least eighteen, only then would it become permanent and his partner also has to be of age as well. Otherwise, it'd still be temporary. He's quite knowledgeable in the area of magic and can use it, he doesn't practice it or should say, doesn't rely on it. Ninjutsu *Ink Clone Technique - This clone, made from a small amount of ink, carrying chakra, is different from an ordinary Clone Technique in that it has actual substance and mass, making it difficult to see through. As a member of Writher's House Faction, Sai is able to make use of the clone for missions involving surprise attacks, infiltration, and assassinations. It would seem that Sai and his clones have the ability to stay in contact with each other, as his clone knows exactly where to find the original. If Sai is rendered unconscious, his ink clones are dispersed. *Ink Flush - By pouring some of his special ink into the ground, Sai can summon several ink snakes to strike from underground and restrain his opponents. Should the opponent prove strong enough to break the binds, the snakes can reform around the target, making struggling pointless. *Ink Mist Technique - Sai wraps his body in chakra-infused ink to hide himself, creating an effective smokescreen. When used in combination with the Body Flicker Technique, the he can quickly leave a fight without being noticed. *Super Beasts Imitation Picture - By infusing his chakra into the ink beforehand, Sai can draw objects with a brush on his scroll (something he can do very quickly). The moment the brush is removed, the drawings become animated and leap off the page. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life. This technique allows him to adapt to the circumstances of any confrontation, as a lifeline. For discreet communiqués when he is undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. Since they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. The one exception to this is snakes, which are used as living ropes to apprehend a target and they have been known to be abnormally difficult to tear. Other ink animals he's used included: mice (small ink animals useful for tracking or searching, and often created in large number), lions (fairly large animals, usually created in small groups to attack foes directly), birds (Often used for transport as well as aerial scouting. Smaller birds can also be used to carry exploding tags. In video games, they can attack opponents without exploding tags), leeches (used as a low damage projectile-like attack), giant leeches (Able to be painted and summoned one at a time, this is just a larger and heavier leech), bats (for using them as umbrellas, or attaching them to the enemy's face and blind them), and fish (useful in delivering messages in water). Equipment *Paint Scroll - Sai carries around a specialized custom scroll to draw on and the scroll's roller has compartments for Sai's ink brush and to hold a supply of ink. *Kunai - This throwing knife is one of the common weapons carried. It is often kept in a holster on the leg in a pouch attached to the belt. The Kunai can be used in conjunction with explosive tags and other weapons to form deadly combos. *Shuriken - Another common weapon, the shuriken is often kept in a holster on the leg or in a pouch attached to the belt. *Windmill Shuriken - In its folded state, all four arms of the shuriken are folded together. When full unfolded the large shuriken can be thrown through the air causing great damage. *Scrolls - Scrolls remain one of the most important pieces of equipment in a Sai's arsenal. Because of their size, multiple scrolls can be carried into battle in the front pouches of a flak jacket or in a pouch. It saves space and doesn't sacrifice a much-needed piece of equipment that may be required later. The scroll allows Sai to summon creatures, people and items to his aid. But he also carries special scrolls that are infused with magic and when thrown, he is able to create a clear shield around himself to keep from getting hit by ongoing attacks. Though he rarely uses it due to the various other abilities that he has that for the most part keep him from being injured severely. So instead, if necessary, he will use the scrolls to protect others rather than protect himself. *Explosive Note - The exploding note is a piece of parchment paper that has script on it that serves to facilitate its explosive properties. Sai can attach the note to another object such as a kunai or log. When the note is set it begins a slow burn that results in a large explosion. *Wire - Wire can be used in several situations. Sai uses this to create trip wire explosive traps, it can be used in rappelling, or as a method to tie down and restrict the movement of an opponent. *Tanto Blade – A tip-less bladed weapon that Sai carries around with him on his back when on missions. Sai Gallery Saifemale.jpg|Sai as a female Sai hamasaki12.jpg|Sai's outfit when on a mission Sai hamasaki.jpg|Sai in casual clothes Trivia *Sai has a frank, obedient and submissive personality. However, when his father is around, his personality changes from that to blunt and annoyed. *Sai's favourite food is momen tofu, while his least favourite is mitarashi dango. *Sai's hobbies are drawing and calligraphy. *Sai considers Dr. Karen like a second mother, despite having a real mother that he is aware of and respects but does not see quite often. *Sai's father is Sebastian Michaelis, whom he hates greatly. Also See *Demons *Half Demons *Sebastian Michaelis *Yuuko Ichihara *Writhers House *Dr. Karen *Hanataro Tenshi